Christmas Carols with the Les Amis
by MusicalTheatreTrash
Summary: Hey! I was thinking about what the Les Amis would be like if they went Christmas Caroling, and I'm on Christmas break, so I decided to write this fanfic. It's my first time writing one, so I hope it's good! Constructive criticism always welcome! Enjoy! Marisette, Enjonine.


"Come on! We'll be late!" Yelled Courfeyrac.

The college students (plus Gavroche), or more commonly known as Les Amis, had signed up to go Christmas caroling on Christmas Eve (well, maybe it was a little more along the lines of Courfeyrac signing the rest of them up and then telling them after it was already done).

"Enjolras, where's the sweater that I bought you?"

"I can't wear that Courf! I'll feel ridiculous."

"Oh come on, where's your Christmas spirit? Just wear it for this one night," Eponine coaxed.

"Yeah Enj, I have mine on," Marius chimed in.

"Let me guess, did Cosette knit that for you herself?" Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"No, but she did pick it out," Marius beamed happily through freckles, completely oblivious to his friend's sarcasm.

The rest of the Amis began to coax and talk Enjolras into wearing the sweater. Enjolras finally rolled his eyes again and threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, but only for this one night." They were now on their way to the neighborhood they were assigned, laughing and chatting together. Enjolras led the group, with Eponine and Marius just behind him. Courfeyrac had Gavroche on his shoulders, trying to get Grantaire to put his bottle away. Combeferre was telling Feuilly about a new book he bought, and Joly was explaining a disease he was convinced he had to an uninterested Bahorel, Jehan, and Bossuet. They then began to discuss what they should sing first.

"Oh! I've got it! Jingle Bells!" Started Eponine.

"I think we should sing something a little bit slower, like Silent Night," put in Combeferre.

"I've got a song about germs!" Suggested Joly.

"Joly, we're doing Christmas carols, not songs for a kindergarten first-aid class." Said Bossuet.

"Why can't we just do our Do You Hear the People Sing?"

"Can't you put politics aside for once?"

"Ok, Sorry."

"Alright, let's just start with Joy to the World."

Everyone agreed and stepped up to the door of the first house. They spent two hours going from door to door, and were finally walking back to the campus. Marius left to go meet Cosette at the café for like the tenth time this week.

"So, Eponine…"

"Yes, Enjolras?"

"Do you, uh, wanna get hot chocolate or something?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Eponine smiled.

The rest of the group went back to their dorms, while Enjolras and Eponine walked to the café (they made sure to avoid the one Marius and Cosette were at). They were soon talking about their classes and how they were going, then what they were doing for Christmas.

"Yeah, Courf is trying to get us all together for Christmas."

"That's cool how you guys are all like family."

"Well, it can sometimes get crazy, but I really like them. So what about your family? Are you gonna go spend Christmas with them?" Enjolras asked.

"No." The abrupt response took Enjolras by surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you that way." Hurt filled Eponine's eyes as she remembered the state her family was in.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Enjolras quickly changed the subject. "What do you think about this whole 'Marius and Cosette' thing?"

"Ugh, Marius is absolutely insane over her, and when he's not with her he's 'oohing and aahing' over her," Eponine shook her head.

"Oh, believe me, I know all about him doing that," Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we should head back."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They walked back and when they were about halfway there, Eponine decided to ask Enjolras a blunt question.

"Enjolras, would you think of me as… well…"

"Think of you as what?"

"Think of me as cute?"

"As in 'giggly and cute'?"

"No, just like someone would ever like me?"

"Of course! You're amazing, 'Ponine!" Enjolras blushed at his sudden outburst.

"Thanks." Eponine smiled a little.

There was silence until they reached Eponine's dorm. Eponine went to open her door when Enjolras pulled her around by her shoulders to face him, and kissed her. It wasn't an aggressive kiss; it was a gentle but firm kiss. When he stepped back, she looked up with her big doe-brown eyes into his piercing blue ones with a look of both surprise and happiness, a look which Enjolras found adorable.

"I love you, Eponine Thenardier," Enjolras said. "I have ever since I first met you."

"I d-don't know what to say," Eponine replied, still recovering. "Except… I love you too."

"Wow. I had hardly dared to hope that you loved me too. And you're not cute, you're absolutely adorable, in every way."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, 'Ponine."

Enjolras and Eponine parted and didn't stop smiling till they fell asleep.


End file.
